Playgrounds
A playground is an area in which you can play around freely, summoning whatever you want with infinite life. Note: Things like Death, Wave, Nuke, and Black Hole can still kill you. Areas There are nine different playgrounds in Super Scribblenauts; Forest, Kingdom, City, House, Desert, Factory, School, Icecap Cave, and Volcano. You can also make your own in the Level designer. Forest This is a very basic playground featured in Scribblenauts. It's the first place you are when you first start the game. It's used more commonly than the rest, due to all the space. Kingdom This is the second playground in Super Scribblenauts, set in a kingdom ruled by a greedy King. If you go up to see the King with money or gold in your hand, he instantly accepts it as a gift. Down below, an angry slave works endlessly in the Kings palace, hoping for a day when this misery will end. Up above, an archer continues to work on his aim, ready to fight one day. City Business, shopping, exploration, welcome to the City of Scribblenautia, where every inch usually means a peaceful shopping spree of joy and glory. But not today. Our sewers have been overrun by mysterious turtles and green monsters. Please Maxwell, we beg upon you... Get rid of these horrid beasts. House A house at the edge of the city appears on the horizon, all alone, with a man and a woman having a quiet and peaceful life inside and some mysterious bogey man. Desert Maxwell leaves the city behind him and proceeds onward until he was welcomed into the Desert of Gerudo And yet, the city was just the beginning. Yet to come were more horrors. In the horizon, Maxwell spot a sign of life; an old, abandoned wagon. It seemed harmless, however when Maxwell reached out to touch it, he could have sworn he saw a piece of it come out and fly right at him. When finally came to, a curious mountain lion and watchful vulture stared down at him. Factory There once was a time when the Gerudos controlled this little fortress, until a young man in green managed to release not one but four of their captives and get out alive. Nowadays, many workers work day by day in the hands of a very angry boss. Maxwell enters to see the workers lazing around, much to the boss's dissapproval. School Having conquered the Gerudo Desert, Maxwell continues and finds, to his surprise, a school at the edge of a snowy volacano. The end is nigh. However, as he passes by, he couldn't help but overhear a conversation between an energetic girl and a sluggish boy. ' Have you heard about the Gerudo's treasure buried here somewhere'? Icecap Cave Striking rich with the precious 'Diamond of the Gerudo', Maxwell climbs the mountain to reach the crater. The slope steepens and Maxwell can no longer climber. Fortunately, there's a cave leading directly to the summit. If only it wasn't inhabited by a hungry yeti. Volcano The crater at last. Maxwell can feel the heat rising from the lava. All he has to do is slay the Death Worm inside and he can go home. If only he was resistant to lava... oh who's this? Oh yes it's the magical blacksmith from long ago. It seems he's got some armour for Maxwell in his underground Blacksmith shop. Let's dig. Customized Playgrounds You can make your own playgrounds in the level designer. There are no rules, aside from the budget. Tip: You can transfer that playground then to the title screen so you're there when you start up the game again. Category:Gameplay Modes